don't love me, i love you
by SakuraHawke
Summary: romano doesn't think him and spain can be together! well, we'll see about that  boys love! don't like, don't read. R&R is appreciated. human names used. T cuz Romano wouldn't be Romano if it wasn't
1. why does he do this to me?

**_okay, so~ *random drum roll* here is my first spamano! this is something i'm gonna continue if u people like it or not. but, i'll make it a lot longer if u do like it. _**

**_the only way i can tell that u like it is for u to review and/or fav. now enjoy this appetizer, while i pan out ur next serving of spamano. ^^ _**

_It's not fair. While he's all smiles and happiness; I'm all frowns and anger. Damn tomato bastard. Damn this world. And damn all those other people's fucking homophobia! _I slam the toe of my foot into the nearby wall. "Chigi!" I jump around on the other foot, trying to stop the pain by cuddling the injury in my hands.

"Hey, Romano~!" a familiar voice rings, making me fall over. He's face twists into confusion as he stares at me lying on the floor. "Romano, what are you doing on the floor?" he asks, with just a tint of concern. But it makes me feel like its fake. _Always so fucking fake…_

I glare at him, humiliated that he had caught me at such a bad time. "Go away, tomato bastard." I spat at him. I don't want his help. It will only hurt me. But it's too late. He's sitting on the floor next to me in a heartbeat. Tilting his head, he exams my foot from a distance.

"Did my little _tomate_ hurt his foot?" he asks.

"I am _not_ you tomato, you bastard…" was my only reply. I look over into his bright, green eyes, filling with concern and… Something else?

_God, why did you make Spain such an idiot?_

In my time of contemplation, he had shifted himself in front of my foot. I didn't even notice until his soft hand had wrapped itself around my foot. My head whipped up, staring at my foot in his hand. "W-What the hell d-do you think you're doing, you b-bastard?" I try yanking my foot, but then pain shots through it as I tug the toe he held tight with his thumb and first finger. _Damnit! I shouldn't have taken the fucking shoe off… _

Suddenly, Spain's head was closing in on my foot. "H-Hey!" He's lips brush the tip of my toe, numbing it somewhat.

He looks up, giving me one of his goofy grins. "Do you feel better now?"

"Per-pervert! I never asked you to do that." I pull my foot back as I form a little ball along the wall. Certain my cheek are taking on a pinkish hue to say the least. _Why does he have to do this? Every fucking chance he gets, this bastard goes and makes my heart throb. Why can't he just leave me the fuck alone?_

I look up to see the still smiling Spaniard getting up. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then. How long do you plan to sit there?" He adds a sexy quirk of the eyebrows, just because he can. As if to say, 'Yeah, I'm sexy and you know it.'

"Until you leave, tomato bastard." I lower my eyes to my lap, and my forehead to my knees.

"You sure? I'm making pasta~. I'll even let you make the sauce." _He's trying to tempt me, the bastard. But it's not going to work tonight. Not ever…_ So, I stay still. I feel something tousle my hair. "Dinner will be ready in little over a half an hour." I look up to see the door shutting behind him.

"I love you." I whisper into the empty room.


	2. god hates me

_**So, this one is a bit longer than the other one was. (guess it that one was something like an intro?) Though it is not even close to as juicy as what the main course is gonna be like ^-~ however that's gonna turn out… So, uh… Enjoy? R&R plz ^^**_

"Ah~" _It's morning, again. _I look over to my clock. _Okay, so it's noon. Big difference._ Sitting up, I stare blankly around the room. My room. My bed's head is against the far wall, so I can see almost every inch. A plain dresser is in, of my view, the far right corner. Pictures Feli insisted I hang on all the walls are scattered randomly about. "_To remember all the good times we had!" he had said. Huh. Wonder what that's supposed to mean…_ I look over to the left corner. You can't see the door, as the built in closet sets out from the wall. So it creates about a meter long corridor to the room itself. Nothing too special, but it's mine all the same.

_Damn. Yesterday was tough, though. I wonder if that set that tomato bastard away. I hope not… I really am sick. Maybe I should go to a mental institution. Or get set up on some meds. What if Antonio was the doctor? ... Fuck, what am I thinking? I'm such a pervert…_ Groggily, I start to walk around, gathering articles of clothing to wear today. _A shower first, these fucked up thoughts later._

I head to the bathroom just to the right of my room in the hallway of my house. The only open room is the main one at the end of the hall. The living room/kitchen/dining room: my favorite part of the house. But can also be the loneliest, without anyone else to fill the extra space.

In the shower, I turn the water on as hot as it can go. Not that my water supply doesn't get very hot, just because I like it burning. Yeah, that's it… I am scrubbing the soap out of my hair when I hear a loud 'thud' coming from the main room. _Feli must be home from that potato bastards place… Probably to swindle me into doing that damn paperwork he hasn't done yet! Why does my fratello(1) have to be such a pain in the ass?_

I get out of the shower, and start drying myself off with one of our warm, white towels. Really, their very nice… "Thud!" _What the fuck? ... Feli-!_ I can feel my cheeks start to burn as I grab a soap bottle. The first chuck at his head missed, but the conditioner to the groin hit Spain spot on. He's doubling over in pain. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I start digging right into him.

"What the fuck, you bastard? I decide to take one fucking shower for what was probably ten minutes, and you and your motherfucking ass walk in here like it's no big deal. Get the hell out!" … "Did you even hear me! Answer me, goddamnit!" I stop for breath to notice Spain had his head bent down, not even trying to look like he was paying attention.

He had curled himself into a tight ball on the ground, trying to ride out the surge of pain. Finally, he stopped biting his lip and smiled half-heartedly. "Eh~ Roma has a bit of a temper first thing in the morning~" he sighs. _He looks like he's still in a lot of pain…_

I kneel down in front of him, and try to get a better look at his face. This being impossible, seeing as his bangs hang down across him eyes.

"Bastard, it was your own damn fault for walking in on me!" I lash back at him, trying to sound somewhat gentler. I was failing. _I didn't mean to hit him that hard…_ His face looks up at me, smiling all the way.

"_Mi tomate_ has a good arm, _si?_" He uncurls his legs so he can sit back with his elbows supporting his back. His eyebrows are still bent together, like he can't get over the pain…

"You wouldn't need to know that if you didn't keep pissing me off." I try to ignore how suggestive his position looked right now. _This isn't right!_

I hear a small bit of laughter. "Yeah, I guess that's true. _Mi tomate chiquitito(2)_ wants some privacy… I'll leave, just wait a sec here," I stood up, waiting for him to get up as well. He lifted his hand, asking for my help. I pull him by the arm, but he comes up a bit easier than I thought, because he rises and leans over onto me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and his head bent down over my right shoulder. His breath is quick against the back of my neck.

I can't hold it in as a shiver works its way down my spine. "An-Antonio! What's wrong with you?"

"Aw~~ You called me Antonio~" He teased, but he didn't move. If anything, he started slumping

"Bastard! S-Stand up." _Fuck! Snap out of it, Romano! Put some more spine into that growl, not this pussy chit-chat!_

"…I…Can't." was his only response. _You gotta be fuckin me. God __wants__ to send me to hell, doesn't he?..._

"Oh, like hell you can't! Get off!" I shove him off, but he slumps to the ground. "Fuck!" I grab hold of his sleeve. With all the movement, my towel also starts feeling the effects of gravity. "Chigi!" I make a grab for the towel, as well.

"Mmmm, your back smells like body wash~" _Damn bastard's gonna pay for this when he's got his senses._

My eye twitches. Obviously, this was going to be a problem. I nudge my hands under his armpits, lifting him up slightly; I was able to lead him back into the corner.

"Haha. You're blushing all the way to your ears, Lo-vi." He drawls out the nickname. _God…_

I shuffle around for a while, trying to put my pants on. Little coos and coughs escape from the corner. _He has to be sick._ Looking over at Spain, who is shamelessly staring at me, I feel uneasy. _He was fine when he flung open the door, right?_ Not even bothering with my shirt, I lean down to glare at him, face to face. He's eyes sparkle back at me. His smile widening almost to were you would think it would take over his whole face.

"You look even more out of it than usual… Are on drugs or something'?" He looks shocked for a second, but the regains that way too happy expression.

"No~. No, no, no, no~. Nope! I just kinda fee-"he stops to gag on his baby barf, while I fall backwards on my ass. No way in hell am I getting Spain puke all over myself right after my shower.

"Damnit! There's no need for that crap! Why are you here anyways? If you sick, stay in bed, bastard. You'll only make yourself worse at this pace…"

"Haha. Roma's cheeks look squishy~" He tries to reach out to pinch said cheeks, but I pull back out of reach. He pouts out in frustration, it changes to happiness in record time. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey-"

"What?"

"Hi,"

"That's it. I'm taking you back to your place!"

"Roma~!" He looks up, pleading. "I came here to be with you~. No one's gonna be home for another two weeks. Please, Romano. Let me stay here until then~" _God __really__, truthfully, and thoroughly wants to shove me through Hell's Gate for eternal damnation. __Why?_

My gaze lingers over to the tiling on the floor, _how long have they been white? I always thought they were lit green… _"Lovi?" Spain intrudes on my tile fascination. I met his eyes again. _Well, I can't just leave a sick man home alone for so long…_ "Only until you get better. There's no way in hell you're gonna freeload over here for 2 weeks."

He bounces forth in a surprisingly strong hug for a sick man. "Thank you, Lovi. Thank you!" The he stiffens, almost like he just remembered something. "I think I left the stove on…" Then he starts into a long, nerve-raking trail of coughs. _Great. Just great…_

_**Ah~ Feels good to have this done. Anyway, hope you liked it. Seeing as the plot bunnies hated me for it, and it probably sucks T.T **_

_**Meaning for those who speak neither Italian nor Spanish ~ **_**(1) brother****(2) my little tomato**


	3. MY FORK!

_**Looks like I forgot your fork… /shot/**_

* * *

><p>Spain coughs from the bed as I open the door to his temporary bedroom. "Eh, Lovi~! I woke up, and you weren't here! Why-" he stops as he eyes the tray I had brought in with me. On it was a plate of pasta. I don't know if he can eat anything-honestly, I don't even know if the bastard is nauseous or what his problem is-, but a plate of noodles covered with an immense amount of tomato sauce never killed anyone. Yet.<p>

"Don't call me that," I say flatly. Then, I tilted the plate for him to see better from his seat in the bed, he smiled as he recognized the red paste. "Thought you could use some food…" I mumble as I walked over next to him to hand him the plate.

"Aw~, Lovi made me some pasta! Thanks, Lovi!" he says as he grabs for the plate.

"What did I just say?" I ask him. _Did he not listen to me? God, I'm just gonna give him the damn fork and-…_ "Damnit…" I curse silently, and leave again for the missing fork.

"Ah-Lovi? Where you going now?"

"To go get the god damn fork, bastard." I call back over my shoulder as I open the door to leave. _I am just so _stupid_, sometimes. Oye, and he doesn't even look that sick… So, why is he acting like this? Fuck… _

I walk through the open area, over to the kitchen section. It has an island in the middle, with the counters surrounding it. The stove, fridge, and microwave (which I had used to warm up the leftover pasta just earlier) are on the opposite side of the island as the chairs for it. Overall, a comfortable kitchen, but I only use it when Feliciano isn't home. No way in hell am I going to cook if I don't have to... _Which reminds me, when is fratello going to be back? Obviously, if I can't remember a fucking fork, how am I going to be able to care for a fucking sick person? _

I start searching through the drawers. _Why, in god's name, did he have to have that potato bastard come over? I could find everything and it was fine until he came saying it was 'hard to find certain things' and 'an uncontrollable mess'. Well, how is that my fault? Fratello is the one who cleans the place, not me! _

"Ve~ Fratello? What are you looking for?"

"Ah-" I spin around to face Feliciano from across the isle. He leaned over it from in between the chairs, trying to look into the drawer I was previously shuffling through. I changed surprise to anger in 5 seconds, flat. Not that I'm actually mad at my fratello, just that I couldn't. Find. The damn. Forks. "Where did he hide them?" I burst, slamming shut the open drawer with my right fist. I notice Feli flinches from the sudden volume, but I steam plow on. "I've been looking all over this fucking kitchen, and the forks aren't anywhere!" I point out. _When I find the potato bastard, I will get my revenge…_

Feli's face changes from his confusion-mixed-with-fear to a fit of giggles. "Ah-hah, vee~, ve. Veee~… Um," He walks around to the right side, and opens a random counter. "I think they're in-Yep!" He pulls out a fork with a triumphant smile plastered to his face. "Here's one!"

I rip it from Feli's hand. "Thanks, bastard…" Then, I began my march toward Spain's room.

"Uh, fratello? Why do you need a fork if you don't have any pasta, ve?" I look back to see Feli's head tilted to the side. Like a little puppy, curious to know every, little fucking detail.

"Why? Can't I just have a fork, to have a fork?" I ask, tense. I don't know why, but suddenly I know longer want my fratello here. Nor do I want him to help me with Spain. It's a weird feeling, just in the pit of my stomach that, just somehow, he would be able to make Spain's condition worse. _But how the hell is _that_ rational... I'm pretty sure Feli has spent more than his good share of days nursing that potato bastard. Ugh…_

"Ve, well it's just a bit…Unlike you? Or anyone else that I know of…"

…_Well it's not like I'm not carrying it for a good reason...It just seems that way…Damnit…_

So we just stood there, while I held the fork defensively. I found it fair in square, no way in hell I'm giving it back now. "Ve…Well~ If you aren't going to tell me, I'm just going to go say hi to Big Brother Spain and-"

"How did you know he was here?" My mouth gaps open as I stare openingly at my little brother. _How?_

"Ve~, I was watching tv when he came in here, and told me to leave for an hour or so. And I did!" He smiles at me; like this is the best thing he could have done all day.

"And you didn't even notice how fucking sick he is?" Again, I'm not mad at him. It just sounds that way… But Feli's eyes open wide. (Which it's shocking that they're even open.)

"Big brother Spain is sick?"

I smack my face, but instantly remove my hand when the fork stabbed my forehead. "Chigi!" I rub my head with my free hand, glaring at Feli.

"How could you not notice? He was literally falling over himself when he found me!" _True, I did hit him in the balls with a soap container, but that doesn't matter. I need to get back him away from here, again._

All of a sudden, tears start to pool around Feli's eyes until they begin overflow. _Porca meseria(1), if he thinks he's going to get me to bend so easily, he's wrong! _

"I-I'm so~ sorry, fratello. I swear, I didn't know! B-but he looked completely fine. Did you-hic-find out his temperature? Is he okay now? I-I'm going to s-see him!" And before I can do anything, the boy runs past me halfway down the hallway. I turn to run after him, but his stops in the middle of the hall. He turns his head back to give me a shy, halfway glance. He sniffles a little, the tears already fading away, "Ve, fratello? Which room is he in?"

"Like I'd tell you! Now get lost!" I point a finger back to the main room's exit.

"But, _fratello. _This is my house, too~!" He whined back. "I've been gone all~ day,"

"I don't care! You can't see Spain right now!"

"Why not? Is something wrong? Answer me~!"

I stare at him as the silence grew. _Why wouldn't I? Spain is much as Feliciano's big brother, as he is mine… But what if he breaks him? I can't let that happen… Even if it is somewhat…Unlikely… _

"Look. You can go in, but only for a short time. Okay?"

"Ve~!" He shouted as he hugged me.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the hugging. Let's go."

I walk out in front of him, and open the fourth door down as quietly as possible. _Hopefully he fell asleep, or something-_ "LOVI~! UR BACK~!"

"Yes, I'm back, so shut up!" I yell back as I storm into the room, Feliciano quick on my heels.

"You have my fork?" His eyes widen as Feliciano goes to glomp him. I hurl the cutlery in my hand (with my precise dart throwing skills) and it flys in between the two; landing in the pillow next to Antonio's head. Though, it may have seemed a bit extreme, it did effectively stop Feliciano from completely crushing the guy in one of his idiotic hugs. And that's all that mattered.

"There's your fork," I muttered under my breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed. There's no way in hell I'm leaving Feli alone with Spain like this. No way in hell.

"…Romano…" Spain tilts his head and stares at the fork that I had once so bravely defended a couple minutes ago. I kinda feel like I just hurled my baby into a fire zone, but I guess it doesn't matter. I start grumbling about how unfair this situation is, and cross my arms.

I notice out of the corner of my eye as Feli _gingerly_ wraps his arms around Antonio in a more gentle hug. He whispers something into his ear, and stands up again. "Well, it looks like Romano has everything under control. I'm going to go over to Luddy's to-"

"Why? Why must you _always_ go over to the potato-eater's? Isn't there anyone else that you fucking know?" An uncertain look crosses his face, then he shacks his head.

"Not that I want to talk to right now. Fratello, I _need_ to get to his place right away~" He begged, with his those stupid ass dog eyes again. _Does he really not know any other tactic to getting what he wants? _

"Well, you're going to leave anyway, whether not if you care what I think…" I mumble; wrapping my arms tighter around my body. I refuse to look over at my brother.

But I don't have to when he flings his arms around me in the glomp meant for Spain. "_God_, Feli. Enough with the fuckin' hugging for one day!" I complain as I gently push him away. He gives me a warm smile, and runs off to find wherever that bastard's house is.

"So, Lovi~, looks like we get the house to our self, tonight~" He adds and eyebrow wiggle, and I can feel my cheeks tinting lightly. _I can't stay with him too long, ah!_

"I gotta go find a thermometer to check your temperature. Be right back." As I leave, I hear Spain's quick complains and argues that he doesn't need his temp checked. We already knew he was sick, isn't that enough? I snort_. Guess he really doesn't like thermometers then, this should be fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>o.o This took wa~y longer than it should have. But the next one should come out sooner, ya~ ^.^ <strong>_

_**So, I hope you have enough patience to keep up with my snail pace… **_

_**Italian-English**_

_**Fratello = brother**_

_**(1) Porca miseria = damn it**_

_**If there is something wrong with my translation, please do tell me. I would very much appreciate it ^^**_


	4. Spanish Thermometers

_**~.~**_

* * *

><p><em>~.~<br>_

_Why?...Why is this...? _ I am currently holding a thermometer case. This case holds the little tool that would tell me Spain's temperature. At least it would if it wasn't in fuckin Spanish! _Spain. I __will __strangle you one of these days._

Grumbling, I take the container back to Spain's room. "Damn bastard will just have to translate all this Spanish..."

Opening the door, I notice how...uncomfortable Spain looks. "What's this?", I ask. Really, I meant the fact that he froze with his hand under the blanket, and a hug blush across his tan cheeks, but I held out the box to state otherwise.

His lower lip slips behind his teeth as he bites down on a strange sound. "Uh-um...Well~ L-lovi...That's the... The thermometer, sí?" His face contorts somewhat as he reaches out for the box. "Let me see,"

Defensively, I hold the box closer to myself. "What were you doing before I came in here?" I cross my arms, hoping I'm wrong for once in my life.

"W-well, you see... Lovi, I was just...Just fixing my pant legs! Sí, sí. You know how they ride up after awhile~? Well-"

"Okay! Okay! God, its fine! I don't need to hear about your fuckin wedgies, so..." I look away to the window. A bird flits about on the tree branch just outside. _Damn that bird and its fuckin happiness._ I loosen my arms, and extend the box to Antonio. "Just tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do with this,"

"Ah-" Antonio stares up at the box. "Can't you read instructions, querido?"

"...They're all in Spanish..." I grumble, and threw the tiny box on his lap.

"Ah! Oh, wait. Um..." He picks up the box gingerly, and flips it around a couple of times. "Romano. I taught you enough Spanish to read this..."

"It's been years since then! And it's not like I actually learned any of it to begin with..." I turn on my heel, and huff at his ignorance. "Just read it to me, and I'll just do what you say," I cross my arms in impatience.

"Oh-kay~ then..." I turn around and wait as he reads the first step. "Remove thermometer from package," He looks up at me, and smiles like the idiot he is. "Roma~!"

"I get it, God, just give it to me," I whip it from his hands and rip the thermometer out of the box. "Here," I toss it back at him, and he actually catches it.

"Alrighty! Next step... Shake the thermometer until the mercury falls below the 36 mark,"

"Okay..." I start shaking the thermometer violently.

"Whoah! Roma, that's good! Look, its there already!"

I look down at the thermometer that I had just abused. _I guess so..._ "Next, bastard?"

"That's not very nice, Lovi~... Next is~! Lubricate the thermometer with...petroleum...jelly?"

"What?"

"Well, that's what it says..."

"And where do you suppose I have petro-troleum jelly in this house?" _Really, this is just-!_

"Would you think normal lubricate would work?" I start, and stare at him for a split second. _What the hell does he think-! No, why is my heart-. Calm down, Romano. Calm down. Why does this need lubricate? If the instructions say... There's no way I'm gonna tell him that I actually have some, though! No fuckin way!_

"F-fucking bastard. Don't be so stupid. I don't have any, and even if I did-" Antonio's hand starts reaching for the stand next to the bed. "What are you-?" He opens it, and he starts searching. "Hey, that's my stuff! Get your grubby-!" He pulls out the bottle and shakes it at me with a smug smile plastered on his stupid, sexy face. _Wait...What?_

"What were you just saying, Lovi?" _My face feels like its on fire! Hold on, Romano. Don't let this bastard get the best of you! Keep it...Together._ My jaw slacks a little as I stare at him while he lubes the tiny thermometer he had somehow magically taken from my hands. _Wow, um... When did...? How? I, um... Together! Yeah, we should get together...right...now- Wait, wait! Hold up! Stop it, Romano! He just needs his temp. checked! Do not, repeat do not, let your mind wander over to the gutters. That's France's job, not yours! _I shake my head, and snatch the thermometer from Antonio's slippery hands.

"Damnit, don't be so eager! What's the next step, already..."

"Aw~, Romano you look so...cute..." _Wha-? _I look back at him. _Is he...drooling?_

"Yo, bastard! Snap out of it!" I slap him for good measure, and he returns to reality quickly.

"Oh! Yes, the next step...Um..." He reads the box, and his eyes open drastically. He flips it over to the front, then back, then front again. "Uh...Lovi~..."

"What is it?" I bark back, and he shows me the front of the box.

"Do you know what 'perro' means?" His cheeks are flushed. More than mine were just previously, and I begin racking my head for a good answer.

"Uh...'hair', right? What does hair have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't, Lovi. That's 'pelo' Perro means 'dog'... I gave you a dog thermometer, Roma..."

"A...Dog...Thermometer..." Looking down at said thermometer, I start noticing the slight differences. _Well, I guess it is a bit longer, but what's the big difference?_

"Sí, Lovi. This one in particular is meant to go up the butt-hole"

_Wha-! _I drop the thermometer in disgust and stare at Spain. "Why the HELL did you give a dog ass thermometer!"

"I must not have been paying attention when I was buying it... Don't you have any other ones?"

"No, what do I look like to you? A fucking pharmacist?" I look away and stare bullets into the flooring. _If looks could kill...He would be dead by now..._ _Or I would, depending on how you saw- Hey! What the fucking-pasta-bowls is that about? Damnit... _"I guess I'll just have to go out and get one..." I grumble as I head for the door again. _Ew, the lubricate is all over my hands..._

"N-Wait! Lovi! Don't just leave me here!" I hear the bed creak, but as I turn around to stop him he falls back into the bed.

"Anto-!"

"Lovi, por favor!" He shakes from the bed. Hurriedly, he grabs the covers and shoves them onto his lap before I can walk back over to him.

"Spain, I have to go get a-"

He grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me to sit down on the bed. _Fuck, that hurt-_ He cups the back of my neck, and tilts my forehead to met his burning one. I flinch at the sudden fire blazing across my forehead. Slowly, I rearrange myself onto hands and knees so my hands rested next to his sides and kept me steady. _Ah-, what kind of position is this...?_ My face begins to burn, competing with that of the sick man.

"Is this proof enough? Is this fine? Romano, please don't leave me here by myself. I need you to be here~," With each word, the heat of his hands, and the closeness of his breath, all of it was heading straight for my groin. I stifle a strangled moan by holding my breath. He stares up at me through half-lidded eyes, and I can literally FEEL myself loosing it.

_I can only hope he doesn't see through me. But why...?...AH! Christian! You are a God-forsaken Christian! Never forget that! NEver! This man...This man is off Limits. Off Limits. OFF. LIMITS. OFF LIMITS. OFF. LIMITS! _"An-Antonio. Let. Me go. You have to let go. Or else... Or else I AM going to leave you here..."

I continued my mantra well after he left me go. After I had steadied my breath. Even to the point where I had already thrown away the bitch thermometer and stood, again, in front of his door.

_How? How can I make it through this? This man...He is going to send me to hell at this rate. No. I will not have that. But I can't just send him home now...Fuck, if we get in another position like that... I won't be able to stop myself..._ I stiffen my self up again. _Let's just not get in another one, then! _

I open the door, and there Spain sits. He's eyes dart around the room, and he looks like he is on high nerves. Though I don't show it, I start to worry a little. BUT only a little.

"Yo, bastard. What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh, um... Just thinking about taking a cold shower. You know, to cool my temp down a bit," He darts his eyes away from mine, and stares at the door leading to the bathroom.

_?_ "If you want to take a shower, take a shower. I could care less. Do NOT call me if you want me to come in there though," _I am NOT-_

"Al-alright. But, um, Lovi? Co-could I have some clothes? I only have what I had worn yesterday~"

"Bastard, if you knew you were staying over, why didn't you bring some damn clothes!"

He flinches at my outburst, but he brings his eyes back at me. "Well, I _didn't_ know, so I didn't..."

I huff out of spit, and turn around again to leave, but change my mind split secound and turn my head back to him. "I guess it's a good thing I found out where you seem to be stalk piling some, or else you would have to wear _my_ old things, bastard,"

I close the door, but I can hear his last comment quite clear. "And he doesn't know how much I would like to..." Considering all my things would be at least a size too small... A shiver ran down my spine as the image of Antonio wearing skin tight clothing ran through my mind. The cloth of his pants just tight enough to see the perfect outlines of his- _DAMNIT! I fuckin HAVE to stop doing that!_

_~.~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~.~<strong>  
><em>

_**Was that a bit long? nah, the counter says only 1,723, so its all good! sorry, but the main course still has time to come, yet .3. **_

_**oh~ well. hope you enjoyed this, random reader in a faraway land (or not). **_

_**as normal, i would love you forever, and ever, and EVER if you leave a review x3**_

_**~oh! and 'querido' is Spanish for 'dear' for anyone who didn't know~**_


	5. dat ass

_**apetizer anyone? ...FAKEOUT! nah, seriously, here's more crack stuffs pulled from the depths of hell itself...haha...irony...enjoy :3**_

_**.W.**_

* * *

><p>.W.<p>

_Where the was that, again...AH! _Over tipping an old bucket, I rediscover a bundle of Spain's old clothes he had left here for some reason or another. _Honestly, the bastard can't keep his pants on for very long, can he? ...Bad Thought...*sigh*...another awkward thing to confess to the priestess...fuck..._

I try to stand up again, but I slip on a spade and fall backwards into a fuckin _beautiful _pain angel.* Rubbing the back of my head, I stand up more carefully, and look for my new enemy. Eying the spade, I pick it up, and chuck it to the farthest corner of the shed. "Piece of shit..."

Cooley, I walk out and slam the shed door with the heel of my foot. _That'll teach ya._ Feeling triumphant, I strut it back to my room. Don't judge. I had a fair right to glory over that spade that old ladies could have made tapestries of, and beautiful busty peoples could have sung opera about. That's just how happy I feel. Not that you can see it on my face. I'm not that stupid.

For a moment, I forget about that Spaniard in my shower and swing the door wide open.

"LOVI! Estás aquí?" Instantly my mood is shattered.

"Yeah dumb ass! I take it you're done!"

"Sí, can you just put them in here for me?"

I roll my eyes, and open the bathroom door. _Lazy fuuuu-_ My eyes bulge, and I throw the clothes at him. I'm having a tendency other throwing things, today. "Put some fuckin clothes on, you bastard!" I squeeze my eyes shut, and turn around and try to run out, but I run into the door's edge, and it hurts like hell, but I just push it aside.

I can hear Antonio chuckling, and I take a glance back to see him using my razor to shave his filthy face in the mirror. The only thing I can think to do is slam the door behind me. _My head hurts...Mio Dio...he has to be shittin on me today, this is the worse... _

A sudden buzzing starts, and I stare daggers at my phone. _I hate you, I hate you, go away, I don't care about your problems, I hate you, I FUCKING WISH YOU'D DIE RANDOM STRANGER! _

No matter how much I use telepathy, it never works. I sigh, and click the green button. "...Ciao?...Go away," As close as I am to hanging up, Belgium's voice sings out and I stop myself.

"Hey~ Roma, how are you? "

"Belgium?"

"Yes~"

"Are you at home?"

"Where else would I be?"

"...I'm going to fucking kill him!" _Him and his perfectly shaped ass are going down!_

TTw_TT  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>TTwTT<strong>  
><em>

_**after all, spain's ass is perfectly/shot/ ohh~ cliffhanger, i made you! so proud~ not that u like it, but because i like it. easier to write off of ;3 **_

_**spanish~ 'Estás aquí? = Are you here? italian~ ciao? = hello? **_

_***this is kind of reference to a show me and my friend watched once. u know how when people fall backward, they spread themselves as possible to help soften the blow? well, if u didn't, now u do. they make this angel formation, and that's just what romano did. in a comical, not as in-depth explanation...yeah~  
><strong>_

_**u know, simple stuffs like that...i'll get back to this..soon...kinda...byes "n3n**_


	6. the return of the bathroom tiles

_**:O THIS IS IT, BABY! get ready, cuz the main course is coming ur way! oh~ ur curious, aren't you? then what are you doing, reading the author's note? get to reading, god damn it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:T<strong>_

"WHAT the FUCK, ESPAGNA! What kind of a tomato-flipping, son of a cagna, do you think you are?" I yell back to the closed door.

"Spain's there?" Belgium calls out of the telephone.

"He's here, alright! And he's about to get the ass-whoppin of his life!"

"Wait, Roman-!" I hang up the phone, and storm over to the door, completely forgetting any embarrassment from earlier.

I throw the door open again. Spain has put my razor down, and was reaching for his underwear that he had placed on the counter beside the sink. "Roma? What's wr-"

_THE NERVE! _And when I give it out, I give it out. One good one across the cheek he had unknowingly lent to my disposal. "Get the hell out of my house, you bastard! I don't want to ever see your fucking face again!" I scream up at him. I swivel to turn back, but Antonio's hulking form closes the door. In the matter of seconds he has me pinned to the door. His breath is catchy, and his arms are forcefully shaking above my head.

"R-roma? What happened now...?" He breathes in my ear. My body is still turned away from him, but I can _feel_ his naked skin just a little bit be hind me. _This is seriously starting to piss me off..._

"You. Your face. Your stupid, stupid brain. Don't think you've fooled me. I know what's going on! So, just spit it out! Why are you here? What. Do you want?"

"Te," _Mother fuckin- wait, what? Te?...you...Fuck._

"Bastard, that doesn't make any sense,"

"But it's so basic, Lovi~ I taught this to you not very long ago," His breathing is really starting to get to me. I can feel the string of goosebumps raising along my right shoulder and neck.

"No it isn't. Why would you come here for help? Why me?" _Fuck, I'm gonna start-_

"Because I love you. Isn't that enough? It's it worth it? To be taken care of by the person you love...?" _And there's the waterfall... _I try to ignore them in the vain hope he doesn't sense them as well. "Lovi? Lovi, it's okay...If you don't want to be...you know, be with me. It's fine. I...I would understand," I try to quietly sniff the snot that decides it wants to run out, but Antonio catches the sound anyway. "Lovi? Are you okay?"

_Damn it..._ I turn my body back around and start beating on his chest. "BASTARD! DON'T SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID, OF COURSE I WOULD, but..." I trail off as his body doesn't give away like it used to when it would have before. "Antonio? Are you...feeling better?"

"You didn't know?" _...?_

"What?"

"Oh...shit," I look up at him. His skin is glimmering with that slick, fresh-shower, shininess and he is looking down at me like he just screwed up. Big time.

I glare up at him. "Something you'd like to share with the class, bastard?"

"Um...w-well~..."

"Yes?"

"I've been faking..."

"YOU BITCH!" I lung at him, and this time I actually catch him off guard, tumbling us both to the ground. "HOW COULD YOU OPPOSE ON ME LIKE THIS? Do you have any idea how big this is? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU NOW?" I throw my hands back, because I just can't even bare to _touch_ him right now..._Oh god, I'm on top of him... _I fall instantly silent as I look down on his naked chest.

Thankfully I had ended up seating up further on his chest, or else I would be staring right at his-I take a stare drink of my own spit. _Damn, what is this now? Oh, Father, help me now. _

"R-romano? What is it...?"

I keep looking at his perfectly tanned skin. Ripen just so, just like any fine fruit would have been. Just like how a tomato would have been. My bangs hide my eyes, I'm sure, but that doesn't mean much for me. You could probably see my growing blush from a mile away. Not to mention my-"Fuck,"

He leans up, and I can feel this thing rubbing against my backside. My head snaps back up to look at Antonio's face. He's face has only the tiniest of red tint, and I don't like it one bit. "Lovi?" he tries again.

I glance away to once again notice the beauty of my tiling on the floor like I had only a while ago. _Really, their brilliance of complementary patterns do make this bathroom what it is... _"Bastard, do you know how much I hate you? Do you have any idea how much of your crap I put up with? I shouldn't even be hanging around you with the amount of stupidity you tend to blather on and on about,"

"...y...what does that mean?"

"Means that if you don't get out of my house in the next ten seconds I'm never going to be allowed back in church," _Father, please forgive me, for I have sinned...or at least, I will, for that I know..._

"Romano?" I lean down on him, and that's when it happens. _It's all over for me. I suppose I'm not going to be seeing Grandpa when I go... _My lips run over his, and he responds _so_ well. I moan as he pries my lips apart for more to explore. ..._Please forgive me, Father, for I have sinned... _But then he lets me go, and looks back into my eyes. And then its not just just my face he looks at, but he rakes my body up and down. I shiver under his gaze. _I can't do much of anything else, can I? I'm so stupid and weak! Do something already, you bastard! Stand up for what dignity you still have left!_

Rebellion fires up once more, and I push Spain's chest back the floor. Looking down on him, I lean in close to his right ear. His breathing is hitched just like before, but now I know. It's not because he was sick, but because..._How did he then-?...that sick bastard..._ "Do you honestly think I would let you win? I still have my religion, and it is something you can never take from me," I hiss into his ear.

He winces, but he turns his eyes roll over to met mine. "I would not think to try to take that from you, Romano. But we do not have to be so tied down by such a trivial thing, do we? Come with me Romano. Let me make you my own,"

"Even if you were, I would never admit it,"

"But if you let me..." _Fuck, what am I doing?_

"But should not say it either..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Damn it, don't speak like that. Focus! I-If I let you...just don't say it, because then maybe..."

"¿Qué?"

"I said not to talk like that, but maybe...If you just don't say that you...then during then it won't count,"

Antonio starts shaking, and I look over to see him trying to hold back a row of laughter, his quivering smile mocking me just so. _Bastard._

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Sí. Just forget about the church for awhile. Come home, and love me. Te amo, Lovi. No one can tell us how we should act with each other,"

"But Antonio-"

"See? Already, you're giving in. _Antonio~_ You've nev-" I head butt him, and his rolls back to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Don't push it, Espagna, I'm not done sorting through this,"

He simply smiles back at me. "Take as much time as you need, mi quierdo. I've waited for so long, I can wait for awhile longer,"

"Just a question," _How...?_

"¿Sí?"

"How did you raise your temperature for the thermometer?"

"We never actually used it..."

"I know, but how?"

"Uh...well~ J-Just, ¿sabes?, the natural way...A human can do it...By themselves...Alone...Thinking about someone...And their tigh-"

I punch him in the face. "Never mind,"

_**:T**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAAAMN motherfucker is long, ain't she? <strong>_

_**... :/ looks like Romano's rubbing off on me...fuck...**_

_**I MADE THIS FOR YOU! REVIEW THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SPILL IT ON THE FLOOR AND BLAME IT ON YOU- oh wait, that doesn't fit... *shrug* **_

_**oh, well. review it. review it because you love me :D and vise versa *eyebrow-wiggle*  
><strong>_


	7. talk of popsicles and priests

"You like the popsicle? I got them from England's little puppet, but it doesn't matter because they taste _so good_, right? Lovi?"

I ignore Antonio as I slurp contently on my popsicle. Yes, it was good, but I wasn't going to admit it. Tomatoes are better anyway. _Still can't believe he faked being sick though. He better not think just because I took his lazy ass home that I'm staying. I'm leaving...just after I finish this thing. Popsicle? Whatever, it doesn't matter._

Spain waved a hand in front of my face. "Hey, Lovi~ Lovi~! Hey, are you there chico? Lovi-"

"Shut up already, I'm not deaf!"

"There's my Lovi!" He laughs and throws himself on the couch next to me. This bounces me, and I curse silently as he readjusts himself. "So what do you want to do after your done with that? I was thinking that-"

"I'm going back home, you bastard. I can't stay around here when I have work that I've been piling up ever since you started this crap. Feliciano, the idiot, probably hasn't even thought about it," I lick this stick clean, and suck on my two currently orangish fingers. "I got to get going," I say as I stand up.

"But Lovi-"

"Seriously, bastard, stop. I have work to do. I can't stay around to fuck around with you all day,"

"Haha, but can't you just-"

"No," _Stupid. Did he honestly think that just because everything is out in the open now that I'd just hang off of him day and night? God, why him or all people? WHY? _

I'm about to reach the door when this is thrown at me. "Lovi, I want you to met the priest at my church," I stop in my tracks.

"W-why would you want to do that?" _Really-_

"He'd like you, of course! And it would give him a chance to talk to you and get to know you and stuff! And when we get married, he'd-"

"Who the hell said we'd get married, you bastard," I swing back at him. I start running (marching) over to the couch to look down on him.

"W-well, you see, it's really only a matter of time-"

"-and willingness," I interject.

"Wouldn't you marry me?" My face gains a new hue of pink. I'd never gave it too much thought, but I guess that would be the step after dating him...wouldn't it be?

I move my eyes to something more interesting, "I w-wouldn't know," I mutter. Looking back at him, he looked kind of degected. His head was bent down to his lap. "It's too early," His eyes widen when he looks back up to me.

"But there's a chance?" He questions. His whole body starts to tremble. I gulp down nothingness. _Fuck._

"Uh-a...No. Not now. Um, just, I'm leaving. Now," But I don't move. I can't move. _Why the fuck can't I just leave already!_

"Lovi?"

I glare down on him, still confused out of my mind.

"Te amo,"

"Leave me alone, shit-for-brains," Then I really do leave, but not for long. I know all too well. I can never really leave that damn tomato eater for too long, or else he'll come drag my ass back to his house. At least, I'll _say_ he dragged me back. _Bastard._

* * *

><p><em><strong>d'aw, why so crappy? D'x i dont know, this whole thing is a little off, but this just proves it all. i think this is the end...one day i'll come back and rewrite this whole thing, but it's just gonna hav to stay like this for now. one day, my love, i'll fix you up! R &amp; R please and thanks for reading all this worthlessness blabber!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
